Os fatos são tudo
by Amy Lupin
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. A melhor definição do amor não vale um beijo - Machado de Assis. Fic escrita para o I Mini-Challenge Harry&Draco do 6 Vassouras.


**Autora:** Amy Lupin

**Título:** Os fatos são tudo

**Beta:** Schaala

**Sinopse:** _A melhor definição do amor não vale um beijo (Machado de Assis)_

**Capa:** link no profile

**Classificação:** R, UA

**Gênero:** Romance/Policial

**Formato:** Oneshot

**Observações:** UA – Eu aprendi muito sobre os procedimentos dos policiais (canadenses) com o seriado Rookie Blue, portanto fui inspirada/influenciada por ele.

**Fic escrita para o I Mini-Challenge Harry&Draco do 6 Vassouras**

-oOo-

_- Custa-lhes acreditar, não?_

_- Custa-me até entender, respondeu um dos ouvintes._

_- Vai entender. Os fatos explicarão melhor os sentimentos: os fatos são tudo. A melhor definição do amor não vale um beijo de moça namorada; e, se bem me lembro, um filósofo antigo demonstrou o movimento andando. Vamos aos fatos._

_('O Espelho', conto de Machado de Assis)_

-oOo-

"Então é isso?" Harry Potter estava atônito. Estava do lado de fora do _pub_ que costumava ir com os colegas depois do trabalho celebrando um acontecimento especial antes de ser chamado por Draco Malfoy para uma conversa em particular. Julgara ter identificado alguma perturbação na expressão inquieta do loiro, por isso aceitara. Porém começava a duvidar se tudo aquilo não passava de uma encenação. "Esse é o motivo para você não querer que eu fique noivo amanhã?"

"Sim" Draco falou erguendo o queixo pontudo em desafio.

Harry deu um curto sorriso forçado mudando o peso de um pé para o outro.

"Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, Malfoy?"

"E por que eu brincaria com algo do tipo?"

"Eu é que pergunto" o moreno devolveu começando a ficar irritado. "Você vai perder alguma aposta se eu me casar com Ginny, é isso?"

"Hey, eu acabei de falar como me sinto..." Malfoy também levantou o tom de voz, porém Harry o cortou.

"Ah, e espera que eu acredite nas suas palavras depois de você me infernizar a minha _vida inteira_".

"Você sabe o quão difícil está sendo para mim admitir isso?" Malfoy falou por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Você sabe como os últimos _anos_ têm sido difíceis para mim, Malfoy? Por _sua causa_?" Harry devolveu, se aproximando ameaçadoramente do outro e forçando-o a recuar alguns passos, os olhos cinzentos arregalados em temerosa surpresa. "Achei que estivesse livre de você depois do colégio, então você pensou com sua cabecinha mimada que seria divertido bancar o policial e entrou para a Academia. Se eu consegui chegar até aqui, com certeza não foi por sua ajuda, não é mesmo? Você estava sempre tentando me sabotar só porque eu conseguia me destacar sem precisar puxar o saco de ninguém nem apelar para a influência do _papai_!"

"Ora, seu..."

"E agora você vem me falar de amor com o nariz empinado, como se eu devesse algo a você?" Harry o cortou novamente, apontando um dedo acusador para o peito do rapaz à sua frente. "Você, que não perde uma oportunidade de armar para cima de mim e dá um jeito de estragar todas as missões em que somos colocados juntos por esse capricho de querer ser melhor do que todo mundo?"

"Você sabe que eu odeio quando você fica me _dando ordens_..."

"Não se trata de eu dar ordens a você, Malfoy! Nós somos uma equipe, será que você ainda não entendeu isso? O seu sucesso – e, na maioria das vezes, sua vida - depende do sucesso do seu parceiro! É assim que funciona!"

"Não vim aqui para ouvir lição de moral de você, Potter" Malfoy havia voltado a se empertigar, ajeitando o colarinho da camisa cara.

"Claro que não, você veio aqui tentar arruinar a minha noite, para não perder o costume. Me desculpe se não acredito no seu _amor_, mas eu não tenho certeza sequer se você sabe o real significado dessa palavra. Se você realmente sente o que diz, tem uma ótima maneira de demonstrar. Agora, se me der licença..." Harry deu as costas para o loiro, entrando no bar com a respiração alterada.

"Potter, me escute..." Draco chamou petulante e Harry xingou por sob a respiração. "Potter, volte aqui!"

Sem nunca parar ou olhar para trás, Harry fechou os olhos com uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. Por um momento achou que a voz de Malfoy estivesse prestes a se quebrar, porém disse a si mesmo que não valia a pena se sentir mal pelas palavras duras que dissera. Afinal, aquilo significaria que Malfoy havia conseguido arruinar sua comemoração.

Por que Malfoy sempre fazia questão de atingi-lo? E, o mais intrigante, por que Harry se deixava atingir por ele?

"O que foi, Harry?" Ronald Weasley perguntou quando o moreno voltou a se sentar ao lado do amigo numa das banquetas em frente ao balcão. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"O de sempre" Harry falou tentando não parecer tão abalado. "Malfoy sendo um pé no saco".

"Oh, Malfoy só está com ciúmes por não ter sido convidado para a comemoração" Hermione Granger falou, sentando-se do outro lado do moreno. Harry conhecera Hermione e Ronald na Academia de Polícia e os três haviam se tornado grandes amigos desde então. "Ele não me engana com aquela pose de quem não se importa".

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou, voltando-se para a amiga.

"Ora, todo mundo sabe que ele morre de ciúmes de você, Harry" a garota falou jogando os cabelos volumosos para o lado.

"Todo mundo sabe?" Harry olhou para Ron, que encolheu os ombros.

"É meio óbvio, não é? Ele quer tomar o seu lugar como preferido do Robards".

"Ah, é disso que você está falando..." Harry falou, deixando os ombros caírem de alívio.

"Claro, de que mais você pensou que nós estivéssemos falando?" o ruivo perguntou rindo.

"Nada..." Harry resmungou.

"Que tal pararmos de falar de Malfoy?" Hermione sugeriu depois de olhar atentamente para o moreno.

"É isso mesmo" Ron falou, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry. "Temos coisas a comemorar, futuro cunhado! Garçom! Traga mais três doses! Nosso amigo aqui vai colocar a corda no pescoço amanhã".

Harry acenou afirmativamente e tentou se divertir, mas não conseguia parar de repassar as palavras que Malfoy lhe dissera. Porém, diferente de quando as ouvira pela primeira vez, estava começando a achar que talvez não fosse apenas uma brincadeira de mau-gosto do loiro.

-oOo-

Logo no primeiro dia de trabalho depois do noivado, Harry percebeu os olhares. Os olhos de Malfoy eram constantemente atraídos pelo brilho dourado da grossa aliança em seu anelar direito. O loiro alargava as narinas e repuxava os cantos da boca para baixo em uma careta de desgosto, desviando os olhos quando percebia que havia sido flagrado.

Então Malfoy começou a trazer um copo a mais de café expresso todas as manhãs. Ele não dizia nada, apenas entrava na sala olhando todos de cima, como sempre, deixava o copo de café em frente ao moreno e se sentava do lado oposto da sala para aguardar as instruções de Robards.

Harry meneava a cabeça e ignorava o copo à sua frente.

-oOo-

"Você não tomou o seu café" Malfoy comentou durante a ronda uma semana depois sem despregar os olhos da rua enquanto dirigia a viatura.

"Oh, era _meu_ café?" Harry se fez de desentendido.

"Eu deixei na sua mesa, não deixei? Durante uma semana inteira..."

"Bem, já que você nunca _disse_ que era para mim..." Harry deu de ombros. "Além do mais, não tenho costume de tomar café de manhã".

Harry viu as narinas do loiro se alargarem e os lábios finos se contraírem. Não houve tempo para nenhum outro comentário, no entanto, pois o rádio anunciou um assalto perto de onde eles passavam e Harry respondeu pelo comunicador que eles estavam a caminho enquanto Malfoy ligava a sirene e pisava fundo no acelerador.

-oOo-

A princípio as mudanças foram sutis e nem sempre acertadas, como no caso do café. Malfoy estava claramente se esforçando para trabalhar melhor em equipe sempre que eles acabavam como parceiros, mas continuava assumindo coisas sobre os gostos de Harry por doces, bebidas ou qualquer outra coisa sem se dar ao trabalho de perguntar antes.

Certa manhã, Malfoy chegou atrasado para o discurso de Robards, que lhe lançou um olhar reprovador antes de voltar a falar sobre a programação do dia.

"Ora, parece que Malfoy está descobrindo que não é tão fácil assim ser responsável quando não tem a mamãe por perto para acordá-lo" Ronald comentou ao seu lado.

"Como assim?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Você não soube?" o ruivo perguntou elevando as sobrancelhas e abaixando o tom de voz. "Os pais de Malfoy se mudaram da cidade. Ele teria que deixar o emprego se quisesse acompanhá-los".

"E Malfoy escolheu ficar?" Harry exclamou, lançando um olhar na direção do loiro como se o visse pela primeira vez.

"É o que parece" Ron deu de ombros. "Eu não dou nem um mês para ele desistir depois desse olhar assassino que recebeu do chefe. Aposto como Robards vai chamá-lo para um sermão na salinha daqui a pouco..."

Harry não prestou atenção às palavras do amigo. Estava ocupado notando como Malfoy havia emagrecido e tinha olheiras sob os olhos.

-oOo-

"Ele foi por ali" a dona da pensão falou ofegante, apontando para o prédio abandonado da esquina. "Está ferido e drogado, não deve ter ido longe".

"Está armado?" Harry perguntou, enquanto Draco já se dirigia para o prédio com a mão na coronha da arma.

"Não sei. Provavelmente. Ele já foi visto armado antes na vizinhança" a mulher respondeu e Harry agradeceu antes de correr para alcançar Malfoy.

"Estamos indo para o prédio abandonado na esquina da quadra. Uma testemunha disse ter visto o fugitivo entrar" Harry avisou através do comunicador antes de desligar o rádio e viu Malfoy fazer o mesmo. "Eu entro pelos fundos, você entra pela frente" o moreno sussurrou conforme ambos se aproximavam do local.

"Como desejar, Potter" Malfoy falou e Harry percebeu um quê de amargura que não ouvia no tom de voz do outro havia algum tempo.

"O que foi?" Potter questionou segurando o braço do outro e o forçando a encará-lo.

"Nada" Malfoy se desvencilhou.

"É óbvio que algo o está incomodando, então diga logo de uma vez" Potter insistiu irritado. "Se você quer fazer do seu jeito, vá em frente!"

"Você sempre me deixa com o lugar mais óbvio" Malfoy desabafou, seu rosto a centímetros do moreno, pois não podia se dar ao luxo de aumentar o tom de voz. "Você fala de mim, mas é um fominha! Quer pegar o bandido porque não acredita que ninguém faria um trabalho tão bem feito quanto você! _Eu_ quero ir pelos fundos dessa vez".

"Ótimo" Harry levantou as mãos em rendição, ainda que contrariado. Ele aguardou enquanto o parceiro contornava o prédio antes de tentar a fechadura da porta da frente. Estava aberta. Sacou a arma e a lanterna.

O moreno avançou com cuidado pelos primeiros corredores segurando a lanterna logo à frente junto com a arma. Em um breve descuido, enquanto examinava o interior de um cômodo aberto, sentiu algo frio apontado para a própria têmpora.

"Solte a arma" a voz rouca ordenou e Harry se xingou mentalmente antes de deixar a arma cair. Experimentou olhar para o fugitivo pelo canto do olho e viu seus olhos desvairados. "Nenhum movimento brusco, entendeu? Onde está o seu parceiro?"

"Em outro prédio. McNair, por que não abaixa a arma? O que você vai pegar pelo roubo? Alguns meses? Mas se atirar em um policial..."

"Cale a boca!" McNair gritou e Harry imaginou que Malfoy não poderia ter deixado de ouvir aquilo. Ótimo, agora precisava agir rápido antes que o loiro aparecesse e arruinasse tudo. "Mãos na cabeça. Encoste na parede".

Harry obedeceu, dando alguns passos lentos até ser empurrado para a parede pelo cano da arma do homem. Pelo canto do olho, viu quando McNair mancou alguns passos e se abaixou para pegar a arma abandonada. Num movimento rápido, Harry chutou a mão do homem, derrubando sua arma que disparou um tiro em alguma direção desconhecida.

O que se seguiu foi uma luta violenta. Harry se engalfinhou com o fugitivo tentando impedi-lo de recuperar a arma. O policial deu um chute na perna ferida do homem, que urrou de dor. Porém McNair era muito mais forte que Harry e o fato de estar drogado fazia com que ficasse ainda mais incontrolável.

O policial levou uma cotovelada brusca na têmpora e foi derrubado no chão. McNair se debruçou sobre ele, alcançando a própria arma. Harry só teve tempo de segurar o braço do outro com força, tentando impedi-lo de virar a arma em sua direção.

"Largue a arma!" Harry ouviu Malfoy gritar do outro lado do corredor, porém McNair sequer pareceu ouvir. "LARGUE A ARMA!"

"Malfoy... eu não vou conseguir..." Harry falou por entre os dentes cerrados já sentindo os músculos dos braços cederem à força bruta do homem.

"EU DISSE PARA LARGAR A MALDITA ARMA!"

McNair soltou um grito ensandecido e Harry sentiu o recuar da arma quando ela foi disparada a centímetros de sua cabeça. A bala ricocheteou ruidosamente pelo chão até a parede. No instante seguinte, Harry ouviu três disparos contínuos e sentiu o corpo do homem convulsionar e relaxar, desabando sobre ele.

Harry olhou para o lado e viu Malfoy de olhos arregalados, a respiração ofegante, a arma ainda levantada. Antes que eles pudessem ter qualquer reação, a porta pela qual o moreno havia entrado se escancarou e dois policiais entraram, enfiando as armas de volta no coldre ao perceberem que a situação estava sob controle.

"Harry!"

Ronald se abaixou para tirar McNair de cima do amigo enquanto Hermione o ajudava a se levantar.

"Ele está morto" o ruivo informou e pegou o comunicador para solicitar a remoção do corpo.

"Harry, você está bem?" Hermione perguntou ao ver sua farda manchada de sangue.

"Tudo bem, Mione. O sangue é de McNair" Harry se desvencilhou da amiga e deu alguns passos na direção do parceiro. "Malfoy?"

Porém o loiro não moveu nenhum músculo ao som de seu nome. Ele havia abaixado a arma, mas seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados e ele ofegava, sem nunca tirar os olhos do corpo estirado no chão.

"Malfoy..." Harry fez menção de se aproximar. Sabia que era a primeira vez que Malfoy matava alguém. Queria dizer que o loiro havia feito a coisa certa, que não havia outro meio, porém as palavras pareciam grossas e ásperas demais para deixarem sua garganta.

"Harry, o que é isso?" Hermione virou o amigo para encará-lo. "Sua orelha está sangrando" a garota passou a mão pela lateral do rosto do moreno e Harry sentiu o couro cabeludo arder.

"Ouch!"

"Você está ferido! Venha, me deixe ver isso..."

Harry só teve tempo de ver os olhos nublados de Malfoy se focarem nos seus antes de ser puxado para fora do prédio pela amiga.

-oOo-

"Não me olhem assim" Harry falou para Ron e Hermione ao voltar ao quartel com um curativo logo acima da orelha esquerda. "Não foi tão feio quanto parece. A bala passou de raspão e eu nem senti dor na hora".

"Ah, meu Deus... você podia ter morrido!" Hermione abraçou o amigo, ainda um pouco chocada.

"É, eu nem gosto de pensar o que teria acontecido, cara..." Ron resmungou dando tapinhas nas costas do moreno. "Se não fosse por Malfoy... Quero dizer, você já salvou o rabo dele várias vezes antes, mas nunca imaginei que ele algum dia fosse retribuir".

"Onde ele está?" Harry perguntou de imediato.

"Está pegando seus pertences no armário. Você sabe..." Ron comentou vagamente, referindo-se ao procedimento padrão em casos como aquele. Malfoy havia matado uma pessoa, portanto teria que ficar algum tempo afastado do trabalho com acompanhamento psicológico.

"Eu vou... Já volto" Harry falou e rumou para o vestiário sem perder tempo inventando alguma desculpa.

-oOo-

Encontrou Malfoy parado em frente ao próprio armário, a testa encostada no metal frio. Assim que percebeu que tinha companhia, o loiro voltou a recolher os pertences e enfiá-los na mochila sem olhar em sua direção. Harry parou a alguns passos de distância e limpou a garganta, enfiando as mãos no bolso da farda desajeitadamente.

"Malfoy?"

O loiro pareceu espantado ao reconhecer sua voz e levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos recaíram imediatamente no curativo de Harry. O moreno percebeu os riscos das lágrimas marcando o rosto do parceiro e por um momento achou que Malfoy ou gritaria algum insulto pela humilhação de ter sido visto chorando ou partiria para cima dele. Porém o loiro continuou parado, encarando-o. Era estranho vê-lo tão vulnerável, quase difícil de acreditar.

"Obrigado. E eu sinto muito" Harry começou. "Você fez a coisa certa. E você tinha razão sobre mim. Eu não consigo confiar nas pessoas. Não acreditei que você fosse capaz de me ajudar, por isso quis resolver tudo sozinho antes que você aparecesse. Acabei piorando a situação. Eu estaria morto agora se não fosse por você".

Sem nenhuma palavra, o loiro largou tudo o que segurava e avançou em direção ao moreno, segurando-o pela farda e empurrando-o contra o armário.

"Você tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei apavorado?" Malfoy falou, a voz rouca por entre os dentes cerrados, o rosto novamente a centímetros do de Harry. "Eu pensei que McNair tivesse atirado em você! E então a culpa seria minha por insistir em trocar de lugar com você por um capricho..." a voz dele falhou, obrigando-o a engolir ruidosamente. "Não sei o que fazer para convencê-lo do que sinto, simplesmente não sei! Eu... eu sinto dor e raiva quando penso que você está para se casar com aquela ruiva sem graça. Sinto vontade de socar sua cara quando sei que você tem toda razão, o que acontece com mais frequência do que posso lidar. Eu deixei de ir embora com meus pais apenas para provar a você que estava errado ao meu respeito! Sinto as pernas bambas e o coração disparado toda vez que você se aproxima. Fico irritado quando vejo você sorrir para outras pessoas. Como você espera que eu descreva ou mesmo _demonstre_ o que sinto?"

Harry estava sem palavras, pego de surpresa pela atitude do outro. Porém o moreno era muito bom em seguir seus instintos, e foi o que fez naquele momento. Acabou com a pouca distância entre ambos e beijou Malfoy nos lábios. Não um beijo doce, mas tão salgado quanto desesperado. As mãos de ambos buscaram, agarraram e puxaram sem um propósito muito claro. As respirações ficaram rápidas e superficiais. Os corpos se chocaram quase dolorosamente.

Eles se afastaram bruscamente ao ouvirem passos e Malfoy desviou os olhos, recolhendo os objetos que derrubara e os enfiando na mochila. Harry acenou para o policial que entrava e deixou o vestiário. Assim que dobrou o corredor, encostou a cabeça na parede e tocou os próprios lábios, fechando os olhos.

-oOo-

Harry disse a si mesmo que não estava ansioso e quase se recriminou ao olhar esperançosamente para a porta quando esta se abriu. Mas era apenas Savage e Williamson.

Quando a porta se abriu novamente ele se impediu de olhar. E qual não foi sua surpresa quando um copo de café expresso foi colocado à sua frente e algumas palavras foram sussurradas próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Trouxe café para você".

Harry conteve um sorriso quando Malfoy passou por ele, recebendo tapinhas de 'bem-vindo de volta' de alguns dos policiais mais velhos. Enquanto estendia a mão direita para pegar o café, Harry percebeu o loiro o encarando. Sabia o que ele estava registrando. Não havia mais aliança.

-oOo-

"Então... Acabou?" Malfoy perguntou, sentado no bando do passageiro enquanto Harry dirigia tranquilamente.

"Sim" Harry respondeu em tom casual.

Houve um breve silêncio em que, provavelmente, Malfoy percebia que não conseguiria mais nenhuma informação se não estivesse disposto a fazer mais perguntas. De vez em quando o silêncio era cortado por alguma comunicação chiada pelo rádio.

"Posso saber por quê?" o loiro perguntou visivelmente contrariado.

Harry suspirou.

"Ginny foi minha primeira namorada de verdade. Talvez nós tenhamos nos precipitado um pouco. Ela disse que não queria correr atrás de uma carreira no basquete, mas comecei a achar que ela talvez se arrependesse dessa escolha mais tarde. E também, nós ainda somos novos..." o moreno deu de ombros, encerrando a questão. Então olhou para o lábio crispado do loiro. "Aceita tomar alguma coisa depois do turno?"

Harry poderia dizer que aquilo pegara Malfoy desprevenido pela maneira como a boca dele se abriu em surpresa.

"Ah, talvez" o loiro disse por fim, soando desinteressado.

"Eu já disse 'bem-vindo de volta'?"

"Você acabou de dizer" o loiro virou o rosto para o outro lado, porém Harry pôde ver pelo retrovisor um sorriso pequeno e contido no rosto pálido.

-oOo-

Enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração, Harry bebeu da visão de Draco sob si, os cabelos grudados na têmpora pelo suor, os olhos fechados em deleite e a respiração ofegante. Parecendo perceber que era tão atentamente observado, Draco abriu os olhos e levou uma mão até o rosto do moreno numa carícia suave. O loiro começou a dizer algo, porém teve que se interromper para limpar a garganta quando a voz não saiu.

"Afinal, o que convenceu você?"

"A maneira como você me beijou de volta" Harry confessou roucamente.

Um sorriso torto se desenhou nos lábios que Harry sabia serem suaves.

"O que acha de fazermos de novo? Dessa vez sem as roupas? E numa cama, ao invés de no seu sofá?" Draco propôs.

"Com você por cima?" Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não, está bom assim" o loiro deu de ombros e os dois se mediram em silêncio por um breve momento.

"Acho que nós dois estamos começando a entender o verdadeiro significado de 'trabalho em equipe', Draco".

"Pensei que isso tudo fosse sobre o verdadeiro significado do amor".

"É, isso também".

-oOo-Fim-oOo-


End file.
